Here, there and everywhere
by Mrs.Pepper
Summary: -A Beatle Contest- Porque ni el paso del tiempo, la distancia ni mucho menos la muerte los podrían separar. Alice y Jasper estarían juntos como fuese; aquí, allá y en todas partes.


**Here, there and everywhere.**

* * *

**A Beatle Contest**  
**Nombre de la historia: Here, there and everywhere.**  
**Nombre de la Autora: DessieCBCWCDF.**  
**Pareja: Alice/Jasper.**  
**Número de palabras: 4006.**  
**Rating/Advertencias: K+ Fluff x)**

* * *

_**~Each day believing that love never dies**_

_**Watching her eyes and hoping I'm always there~**_

_Había pasado toda la tarde en casa de Charlotte (mi mejor amiga), nos habíamos entretenido leyendo y tocando el pianoforte, tanto que casi se me pasa la hora del té. Si no llegaba puntual, mi madre se llevaría un gran disgusto, y lo último que quería era pasarme toda una semana encerrada en casa. 'Estúpido vestido estorboso' decía para mí mientras intentaba alzar la pesada falda para poder correr mas rápido. Ya estaba a punto de llegar, solo daba la vuelta a la esquina y un par de rejas adelante se encontraba la residencia Brandon._

_Iba viendo hacia mis pies, vigilando que mis impecables botines blancos no se ensuciaran, cosa que no me permitió ver al hombre que venía dando vuelta a la esquina. Chocamos. Tan fuerte y dolorosamente como nunca en mi torpe vida me había sucedido. Me dolió tanto el golpe que llevé al caer, que estuve a punto de olvidarme de que era una dama e iba a empezar a gritarle y a abofetear al hombre. Pero entonces, lo vi. _

_Era increíblemente apuesto. Justo como había soñado a mi príncipe azul; alto, con cuerpo atlético, hermosos ojos, y todo un caballero._

"_Discúlpeme señorita, no la vi venir" se disculpó al tiempo que se levantaba y extendía una mano ayudándome a ponerme en pie._

"_Usted debería disculparme. Llevaba tanta prisa que no tuve cuidado al andar"_

"_Entonces no la atraso más. Seguro deben estar impacientes esperándola. Espero volver a verla, fue un placer" dijo sosteniendo mi mano entre las suyas. Depositó un suave beso en ella, hizo una reverencia, y se marchó._

_Los diez minutos que llegué tarde a casa, fueron los que me quedé paralizada en la calle rememorando mi fortuito accidente._

* * *

"¡Alice, date prisa. Ya vienen! ¡Alice!" Cynthia gritaba mientras corría a la avenida central londinense. Yo corría algunos metros tras mi hermana, intentando no arrastrar mi vestido nuevo ni arruinar mis hermosos zapatos importados de París. En la distancia podía oír el trote de los caballos y el marchar de los soldados ingleses. Hoy llegaban de batalla, toda la cuidad se reunía para darles la bienvenida; algunos llevaban flores, otros les regalaban puros. La mayoría de las personas iban para agradecerles lo valientes que eran al defender a su país. Otras -mujeres específicamente- sólo iban a buscar esposo.

Era una regla que todas las señoritas usáramos pañuelos blancos. Cuando un joven llamaba nuestra atención, dejábamos caer 'accidentalmente' el pañuelo como muestra de que estábamos interesadas en él; si el joven lo recogía y lo devolvía, significaba que la atracción era mutua. Así era como empezaba el cortejo. Pero cuando los soldados estaban en la ciudad, las 'damas' prácticamente se los lanzaban a la cara con tal de atraer su atención. Me parecía un tanto patético.

Sin embargo, aquí estaba. Corriendo tras Cynthia hacia la avenida central para tener un lugar hasta el frente y poder ver a los apuestos soldados con claridad. Ella tenía 18, tan solo un par de años más que yo, y ya sentía que estaba tan vieja que nunca se casaría.

"¡Oh, Alice! Escuché que John Hayes de Nottingham se enlistó el pasado año, hoy sabré si es cierto. Y si es así, no dudaré un instante en dejar caer mi pañuelo cuando pase" chillaba Cynthia, agitando su inmaculado pañuelo de seda –bañado en colonia- frente a mi nariz.

"Dios quiera que te haga caso y te cases pronto. A veces en verdad que no te soporto, hermana" respondí. Mi hermana me lanzó una mirada reprobatoria y en seguida comencé a reír. "Es broma tonta. Sabes que te extrañaré horrores cuando eso suceda". La abracé y se unió a mis risas.

Un par de minutos después, apenas podía oír mi respiración entre tanto grito de algarabía. El ejercito Inglés marchaba frente a nosotras, con tanto porte y disciplina que parecían soldaditos de plomo recién lustrados. Cynthia parecía que no cabía en sí misma de la emoción cuando John Hayes –efectivamente, con uniforme de militar- pasó marchando elegantemente a unos pocos pasos de ella. Tal como había dicho, arrojó su pañuelo frente a él. John le dirigió a mi hermana una discreta mirada de soslayo, tal parece que su innegable belleza lo atrajo y con un rápido y ágil movimiento de su arma, logró recoger el pañuelo para inmediatamente guardárselo bajo la solapa de su chaleco. Tuve que sostener fuertemente a Cynthia para que no cayera gracias a la impresión.

"Alice. Alice" me llamó. "¿Lo viste, Alice? ¿Viste a John guardando mi pañuelo? ¿Lo viste, Alice?". Repetía entre susurros, claramente en shock.

"Si, Cynthia. Lo…vi". Había regresado la mirada hacía el frente, justo en el momento en que el atractivo soldado pasaba marchando. Era él, mi apuesto caballero, mi príncipe azul. Y era un militar. No era nada común que un militar anduviera por la ciudad sin su respectivo traje. Aunque con traje o sin él, el joven se seguía viendo igual de encantador.

Tenía mi pañuelo empuñado, pero como si de algo contagioso se tratara, mi cuerpo se aflojó en cuanto nuestras miradas se cruzaron. Fue tan solo un instante, un solo segundo. Mi pañuelo voló fuera de mi mano. Pero él no lo recogió. Su rostro adoptó una extraña expresión, cuadró los hombros, alzó la mirada y siguió marchando como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Como si no hubiera notado que su simple mirada había dejado a una chica a punto del desmayo, o como si ningún pañuelo se hubiera cruzado en su camino, como si no lo hubiera pisoteado, y como si las otras damas que habían visto la escena no se estuvieran burlando de ella; de mí. Pero todo eso pasó, y no me cupo duda de que mi corazón nunca sanaría ante tal rechazo y humillación.

Cynthia me vio con la tristeza reflejada en su mirada, como si quisiera disculparse. Tomó mi mano apretándola levemente y me animó a seguir disfrutando del recorrido.

"Te espero en casa, hermana. Mas tarde si tú quieres, te acompañaré a buscar a tu futuro marido" le dije. '_Mientras iré a tumbarme en la cama y a llorar de frustración' _pensé.

Tuve que salir de mi habitación a la hora del almuerzo, evento que no fue muy agradable puesto que Cynthia no habló de otra cosa que no fuera su adorado John Hayes recogiendo el pañuelo. Y como si eso no bastara, mi madre no paraba de felicitarla y de dar brincos en la silla. Mi padre (que era muy perceptivo) apretó mi mano por debajo de la mesa, cosa que me relajó y logró hacerme sonreír de nuevo. Lamentablemente no me escapé de los ruegos de ambas para que acompañara a Cynthia al centro después de merendar y la ayudara a buscar a John. Si mi madre no me hubiera ofrecido un vestido nuevo, no hubiera accedido.

"¿Crees que esté en la cafetería italiana?" preguntó mi hermana mientras nos dirigíamos al centro de la ciudad. "Quizá esté en la sastrería" murmuró. En realidad no le puse mucha atención, no podía. Aunque quisiera, no era capaz de concentrarme en cualquier cosa que no fuera la imagen mental de _él._ Me irritaba un poco el comportamiento tan eufórico de Cynthia, pero en realidad yo estaría peor si hubiera tenido la misma fortuna que ella. Suspiré.

"Vamos, Alice. Ya no pienses en eso. No tiene sentido estar recordándolo. Quizá John te pueda presentar a un apuesto General" dijo dándome un ligero codazo en las costillas.

Después de recorrer las principales avenidas de la capital -sin éxito alguno-, decidimos ir a comer una manzana acaramelada al parque. Después de entregarle sus peniques al vendedor, Cynthia y yo nos dirigimos a nuestra banca favorita, bajo un enorme abeto. Estábamos charlando sobre la moda, y las variaciones que había en esta entre París e Inglaterra, casi se me olvidaba el incidente de la mañana –casi-.

"¿Huele bien, no crees?" comenzaron a platicar un par de hombres en la banca que estaba del otro lado del árbol. Volteamos a verlos con discreción y pudimos ver de quienes se trataba.

"Claro. Es una deliciosa esencia femenina". Al instante reconocí _su_ voz. Cynthia estaba emocionada y tapaba su boca para impedir que sus risitas escaparan.

"Todas las mujeres huelen igual". _Él _bufó.

"Voy a discrepar en esa idea. Es verdad que todas huelen igualmente exquisitas, pero bajo las innumerables esencias y colonias francesas, el olor de cada una de ellas es tan diferente como embriagador" John se rio.

"Hablas con demasiada feminidad, compañero"

"Todo lo contrario, John. Soy un total admirador de la feminidad que poseen. Ellas, son una obra de arte"

"Ni que lo digas, Jasper. ¿Viste a esa muchacha? ¿Cómo dijiste que se llama?". Mi hermana estaba aferrada a la banca intentando controlar los brincos que se moría por hacer.

"Cynthia. Cynthia Brandon". Respondió Jasper con una sonrisa al pronunciar su nombre. El nombre de mi hermana, no el mío. Mi corazón se contraía mientras él seguía hablando de ella.

"Sabes mucho de esa chica. ¿Hay algo que te interese?" Cynthia se había quedado muy quieta y su rostro reflejaba confusión.

"Efectivamente, tengo ciertos intereses de por medio" no pude aguantar escuchar una palabra más. Me puse de pie y corrí lejos de ahí.

Me sentía tan mal. Tan decepcionada y desilusionada, sentía que el dolor en el pecho aumentaba cada vez más, como si fuera posible que mi corazón pudiera seguirse rompiendo. Si bien era verdad que prácticamente no conocía a Jasper, el haberme enamorado de él había sido algo inevitable e inconsciente. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? ¿Cómo podría volver a ver a Cynthia a la cara? ¿Cómo lo haría, sabiendo que el hombre al que le gusta es de quien estoy perdidamente enamorada?

Mi mente estaba nublada. Tropecé algunas veces (mis ojos estaban anegados en lagrimas), ennegreciendo con cada caída mi vestido que antes había sido azul cielo. No podía ni imaginarme en que estado se encontrarían mis zapatos. Seguro mamá me regañaría. Pero nada de eso me importaba, en realidad, nada en absoluto tenía importancia en ese momento.

Creo que anduve algunos minutos deambulando por las calles aledañas a mi casa, hasta que por fin llegue a esta. Intenté hacer el menor ruido posible para que nadie me viera entrar, pero fue inútil ya que el recibidor estaba lleno de gente.

"¡Alice! Estábamos preocupados por ti al ver que no llegaste con Cynthia. Este educado joven la acaba de traer a casa, la pobre está deshecha sollozando en su habitación y no me quiso decir que sucedió" dijo mi madre que corrió a abrazarme en cuanto la puerta se abrió. Para mi sorpresa el joven del cual hablaba, era Jasper. Lo que no entendía era el por qué Cynthia estaba mal.

"Estoy bien mamá" contesté con la vista fija en la alfombra turca.

"No pienso lo mismo. Mírate como estás" señaló papá.

"Estoy bien. Subiré a ver a Cynthia, con permiso" dije apurando el paso hacia las escaleras, resistiendo el deseo de mirar a Jasper que estaba a un lado de mí.

"Alice. Quiero decir, señorita Brandon, me concedería el honor de hablar un par de minutos con usted" pidió Jasper. Pero yo estaba tan dolida que no quería oír más su voz.

"Discúlpenme" subí corriendo las escaleras.

Tan pronto entré, me dirigí a la cama de Cynthia, donde ella se hallaba llorando echa un ovillo. Me hinqué en el piso junto a la cama y tomé una de sus frías manos.

"¿Por qué lloras, linda? ¿Porqué ese hombre te trajo a casa, Cynthia?"

"Oh, Alice. John es un ser horrible" respondió, haciendo que su llanto incrementara. Ahora yo estaba más confundida.

"¿Quieres contarme que sucedió?" pregunté.

"Después de que te marchaste, yo seguí escuchando la conversación. '_Te entiendo, la chica es preciosa' _le dijo John al otro joven después de que este le dijera que tenía intereses de por medio" comenzó Cynthia a narrar.

"_Las dos lo son'. _Contestó Jasper, y a continuación John dijo algo horrible, Alice_._ '_No hay problema si te gustó Cynthia. Yo la hago mujer y tu la puedes hacer tu esposa' _dijo riendo a carcajadas. ¿Puedes creerlo? Entonces, el rostro de Jasper se endureció en ese momento y sus mejillas se tintaron de un intenso color escarlata. Sus manos temblaban en puños y en un veloz movimiento, que yo apenas pude captar, lo estaba estampando contra la quijada de John" Yo tenía la quijada desencajada ante la sorpresa.

"¿Y que más pasó, hermana?" pregunté con mucha curiosidad. Cynthia siguió imitándolos.

"John le dijo '_Idiota. ¿Qué te pasa?' _y Jasper le respondió furioso '_Todos merecemos respeto, sobretodo las mujeres. Si quieres conservar tu linda cara y tu puesto dentro del ejercito, no quiero volver a oír que te expresas así de ninguna dama' _Jasper se puso de pie y comenzó a dar rápidas zancadas hacia la salida del parque, pero al pasar el gran abeto, notó a la joven que sollozaba en la banca bajo aquel árbol. Era yo. Jasper comprendió que había escuchado la penosa conversación y no dudo en ir a reconforme. Es tan lindo, Alice". Oír a Cynthia hablar así de él, hacía que algo dentro de mí se retorciera.

"Siento mucho lo de John, pero después de todo eres una chica muy afortunada"

"¿Yo? Ojalá tuviera tu suerte. Muchachos como Jasper, quedan muy pocos" dijo Cynthia.

"¿Mi suerte? ¿Qué tiene que ver Jasper con mi mala suerte? Me confundes, Cynthia". Ella rió.

"Cuando Jasper hablaba de tener ciertos intereses, no se refería a mí. Sabe mucho acerca de la familia, pero no por que yo le guste. ¿Recuerdas al Mayor Whitlock?"

"Si, claro. Aquel viejo amigo de papá" Cynthia asintió.

"Jasper es su hijo, ahora él tiene ese cargo. Y su interés eres tú, hermana. Está enamorado de ti desde hace años, él mismo me lo confesó de camino a casa".

No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, todo lo que Cynthia decía parecía sacado de mis sueños. Si eso era verdad, entonces yo me había precipitado. Había sacado malas conclusiones e incluso había tratado mal a Jasper por un estúpido mal entendido. Si tenía esos sentimientos hacia mí, entonces debía sentirse destrozado, tal como yo me sentía hasta hace pocos minutos.

"Ay" chillé cuando Cynthia me pellizcó el brazo.

"Es real, Alice. Anda, ve a por él" Aún desconcertada, me levanté y corrí hacia la planta baja. Quizá aún estaba en casa. Una enorme sonrisa se había instalado en mi rostro. Pero en cuanto vi a mis padres sentados en el salón –solos- la sonrisa, volvió a desaparecer.

"¿Dónde está?" pregunté buscándolo con la mirada.

"¿Quién? ¿El Mayor Jasper?" inquirió papá.

"Si. Necesito hablar con él" dije desesperada.

"Se ha ido, hija"

"¿En donde se está quedando? Necesito ir a verlo cuanto antes".

"No. Se ha ido de la ciudad, cariño. El ejercito tiene que estar en Francia cuanto antes" respondió mamá.

"¡No! Tengo que verlo, tengo que decirle lo que siento antes de que se vaya". Vi que mis padres se miraban entre ellos totalmente confundidos.

"En este momento deben estar por salir de la base militar, pero ya es muy tarde y puede ser peligroso. No creo que debas… ¡Alice!" no me detuve a escuchar lo que papá quería decirme, yo tenía que llegar ya mismo y hablar con él.

Sabía que quizá si cogía un carruaje llegaría mas rápido, pero simplemente no podía parar de correr. La base estaba cerca de casa, pero papá tenía razón, era tarde y peligroso. Aunque no me preocupaba nada más que llegar y decirle a Jasper que yo también estaba enamorada de él. Que mi corazón era suyo y que lo esperaría si él lo aceptaba.

Cuando llegué a la enorme verja negra de la base militar, algunos soldados iban saliendo de ahí a caballo, con un par de valijas atadas a cada lado de la silla. Les hablé pero ninguno respondió, no es que fueran mal educados, simplemente era una orden que tenían. Yo estaba volviéndome loca, pues ya casi no quedaba nadie ahí dentro y no conseguía ver a Jasper por ningún lado. Las lágrimas empezaban a hacer acto de presencia. Se había ido. Se había ido sin saber que su amor era correspondido, sin haber probado sus labios y sin decirle 'te amo'.

"¿Señorita Brandon?" escuché que alguien preguntó tras de mí. "¿Alice, eres tú?" volvió a preguntar. "¿Qué haces aquí? Es tan tarde, pudo haberte pasado algo." Dijo tomándome de los brazos con delicadeza, me giró y me abrazó. Un delicioso aroma masculino inundó mis fosas nasales, unos fuertes brazos me estrecharon con sumo cuidado, unas suaves manos acariciaron mis mejillas con dulzura. Era él, era mi Jasper.

"¡Jasper! ¡No te has ido! Perdóname por favor" lo abracé fuertemente, queriendo recordar por siempre como se sentían sus brazos envolviéndome.

"Tranquila, Alice. Aquí estoy, y no tengo nada que perdonarte"

"Claro que sí. Me porté como una tonta, pero si fue así, fue solo porque también estoy enamorada de ti. Jasper, desde aquel día en que te vi por primera vez, te he amado. Y no quería que te fueras sin saberlo" le confesé con las lágrimas desbordándose sobre mis mejillas. Él tomó una de mis manos, despacio, la llevó hacia sus labios y la besó en el dorso con una hermosa sonrisa.

"Mi corazón me decía que no me había equivocado, mi Alice."

"Pero… tu no recogiste mi pañuelo" comenté recordando los hechos de la mañana.

"Alice, soy un soldado, justo estoy por salir a batalla. Tú sabes lo que eso puede significar y si algo me pasa, no quiero que sufras" susurró. Su rostro a milímetros del mío.

"Nada pasará. Yo te amaré siempre, y te esperaré incluso hasta después de la muerte" le aseguré. La sonrisa de Jasper se hiso mas grande.

"Me ha hecho esperar mucho tiempo, señorita" susurraron sus labios sobre los míos.

"Lo siento, Mayor". Nuestros labios se unieron por completo, probando el dulce sabor de su cálido aliento. Nunca pude imaginar que sería tan mágico y perfecto. Fue el mejor beso. El primero y el último… siendo humanos aún.

* * *

La mala noticia llegó una fría noche de otoño. Durante todo ese día, había sentido una inmensa angustia, no había podido dormir bien; una pesadilla me despertó. Aunque lo extraño había sido que aún despierta, seguía viendo esas escenas. Había escuchado a Jasper, lo sentía junto a mí, pero no podía verlo. Y después vi esa escena; el Mayor Whitlock venía a casa junto con su esposa que estaba hecha un mar de lágrimas, me decían que Jasper se había ido, pero que esta vez no volvería.

Era casi la hora del crepúsculo, me encontraba recargada en el alero de la ventana de mi habitación. Mis lágrimas caían al igual que las hojas secas de los árboles del jardín. Un carruaje tirado por dos caballos negros como la noche, se detuvo frente al portón y de ahí bajaron los Whitlock; llorando. No quería escuchar _esas _palabras, aunque ya sabía cuales eran.

"Lo sentimos mucho, Alice. Sabemos lo importantes que eran el uno para el otro. Sabemos el inmenso dolor que debes estar sintiendo". Susurraba mamá acariciando mi espalda. Tenía mis ojos abiertos, pero no veía nada, tampoco era capaz de emitir sonido alguno.

"Mi niña, debes salir de aquí, llevas casi una semana encerrada en tu habitación. Prácticamente no haz comido nada" decía papá con preocupación.

"Hija, eres joven y debes continuar con tu vida. Aunque Jasper ya no esté presente". En ese momento sentí que la sangre me empezaba a hervir.

"¡No te atrevas a repetir eso! ¡Jasper no se ha ido, y no continuaré sin él porque él es mi vida!". Grité.

"Discúlpame, hija, pero tu sabes que Jasper no va a volver. Alice, él murió" respondió papá intentando sujetarme de los brazos.

"No. Todos están equivocados. Jasper no murió, él sigue vivo. Ahora es diferente, pero sigue vivo, lo he visto". Mis padres me veían de una manera muy rara, pero ¿como podía explicarles esas visiones? Ni siquiera yo misma sabía el por qué de estas, de lo que estaba segura era de que Jasper, no se había ido, que el seguía esperando a que lo encontrara…

Después de aquel fatídico día, las cosas se pusieron peor en casa. Yo no tenía ánimos para nada, no tenía ganas de vivir. Aunque si seguía viva, era solo para pensar en Jasper. Él seguía apareciendo en mis visiones, y a pesar de que no lo veía igual que la última vez, sabía que era él y que seguía siendo el mismo.

Su piel ya no tenía aquel tono durazno tan bonito, ahora era blanca como la cal. En algunas de mis visiones lo veía correr increíblemente rápido, caminaba con mucha gracia; si lo tocaba, podía sentir mis dedos enfriarse al contacto con su dura piel. Y sus ojos, ya no podía ver la inmensidad del cielo y el mar en ellos; ya no eran azules. No obstante, me mostraban la calidez del sol en sus brillantes ojos dorados.

Estaba confundido, iba a regresar pero había desistido de la idea porque creía que era peligroso hacerlo. Creía que era un monstruo y que su existencia no tenía sentido, creía que yo ya lo había olvidado pues no iba a buscarlo. Si tan solo supiera que llevaba meses encerrada en un maldito hospital para locos, quizá entonces hubiera venido a liberarme.

Mis padres me internaron el mejor hospital psiquiátrico de Londres. Pero como según los médicos ingleses, mi caso era severo, decidieron intentar con las nuevas técnicas americanas. Me habían dejado aquí porque creían que mis visiones eran graves alucinaciones mías, pero aquí me iba peor que afuera. Las brillantes paredes blancas solo conseguían provocarme mas visiones y cuando salía al sencillo jardín a distraerme un poco, los demás internos e incluso algunos enfermeros, se la pasaban molestándome. Sólo mi médico personal me trataba con respeto y hasta adoración, aunque cada vez que lo veía me hacía recordar a Jasper con intensidad. El médico también tenía la piel blanca y dura, y los ojos en la misma tonalidad que mi Jasper.

A él le tenía plena confianza, podía contarle sobre mi vida antes de que me ingresaran, podía hablarle sobre Jasper, e incluso narrarle mis vívidas visiones. Al principio se asustó, pero poco a poco lo fue aceptando, sorprendiéndose con cada visión contada. Yo no tenía miedo a lo que fuera a pasar después, tampoco al ser en el que Jasper se había transformado. El que él lo supiera fue un factor determinante. Gracias a él supe lo que ahora era Jasper, porque fue precisamente él quién me convirtió a mí.

Mi mente no paraba de rememorar cada hecho vivido mientras me hallaba impaciente, esperando sentada frente a la barra de un sencillo y pintoresco restaurant en Philadelphia. Era aquí, en esta ciudad y en esta cafetería donde nos había visto -juntos-. Encontraríamos a los Cullen, nos casaríamos, incluso nos había visto en un concierto de un grupo inglés que se formaría dentro de algunos años -**The Beatles- **y hasta de compras en enormes almacenes. Porque ni el paso de los años, o la distancia que nos separó ni mucho menos la muerte nos podrían separar. Estaríamos juntos como fuese; aquí, allá y en todas partes.

El suave tintineo de las campanillas en la puerta, me hiso dar un brinco de emoción. Bajé con sigilo del banco, no quería que se fuera a asustar. Después de todo, ya no olía igual y no sabía que ahora era como él. Me giré, encontrándome con ese par de ojos amielados a los que tanto había deseado ver. La sonrisa se desbordaba de mi cara, pero no podía correr (volar) hasta él sin espantar a los humanos presentes. Sus ojos mostraron sorpresa, y aunque tardó varios segundos, me alegró darme cuenta de que me había reconocido.

"Me has hecho esperar mucho tiempo" objeté.

"Lo siento mucho, señorita". Respondió besando educadamente mi mano.

Habíamos pasado por muchos cambios, tuvimos que superar varios obstáculos; empezaríamos una nueva vida -una que no tendría fin- y lo haríamos juntos. Jasper y Alice, como siempre tuvo que ser.

* * *

**Notas.**

-Regalito no.2 para Jastor -Zir Rotsen Hale- (o algo así) xD Felicidadeeeeeeeees! xD

-Dedicatoria especial para mi amore -Elianna Cullen- x3 Te amo, amoreee! ;)

Como habrán visto, la loca de Dessie se metió a un concurso :S

Las que ya me conocen, saben que amo con el alma a The Beatles, así que la invitación para este genial concurso llegó y me entusiasmé demasiado (como me pasa con todo lo relacionado a The Beatles) x)

**So, aparte de que espero que les haya gustado y de que dejen review; me alegraría si pasan y votan por ésta historia en el perfil que se creó especialmente para el concurso: A Beatle Contest. El link de la cuenta lo pueden encontrar en mi perfil ;) Mil graciaaas! :)**


End file.
